street rats
by Iroh 32
Summary: Korra, mako, and bolin all grow up on the streets.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark andHer body was about halfway in the trash can as she dug deeper for any kind of food she could find. She came up with a full apple nothing bitten out of it no spots and no worms.

"Sweet" she exclaimed as she stuffed it into her satchel. Before she could react she had ben jabbed in both shoulders and was un able to move them. A cold hand cupped around her mouth silencing her scream before it could exit her throat. Another hand of equal temperature snaked its way under her shirt painfully squeezing her breast. She was flopped around and tossed into a mound of trash bags.

"Rape rape ra…" the cold hand again latched onto her mouth.

"Shut up" the man yelled using his other hand to un do his belt. Tears began to stream out of her eyes. His pants eventually dropped to his ankles and he positioned himself over her. She bit down on his hand tasting the metallic ting of blood she lurched away and tried to run but he caught the back of her shirt ripping it off and forcing her to the ground. "You little bitch" the man snarled in her ear and licked up her neck. He again positioned himself over her and drew back to thrust but a fire ball slammed into his side he fell over and she yanked up her pants grabbed her shirt and ran towards the owner of the fire ball. The rapist had since fled and she now stood in front of the man who saved her. He put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked very concerned. She hugged the unknown man crying into his red scarf. "it's ok its ok he's gone its ok". Eventually she composed herself.

"Thank you".

"It's not a problem". He said soothingly. "Here" he handed her his jacket and turned away while she put it on. "Come with me" they walked around a few corners and came to a small cardboard and sheet metal house which they entered. Two other boys were already asleep by a small fire. She sat down and he brought a blanket for her.

"Again thank you… what made you want to help me"?

"Anybody would have done the same".

"I doubt it I was as loud as I could". She reached into her satchel and pulled out the apple holding it out to the man or rather boy he looked about her age. He took the apple and cut it in half handing the other half to her.

"Thank you" he said nodding at her.

"It's not a problem". They both chuckled quietly.

"Well get some sleep… how old are you anyway".

"Fourteen".

He wrinkled his nose in disgust the man forcing himself upon her was easily in his forties. "I'm mako by the way also fourteen".

"I'm korra… and thanks again".

**If this gets at least 15 reviews I will continue but if nit it's a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your support I didn't expect this to get 15 reviews in less than a day. It was also brought to my attention that I had some spelling and grammar mistakes and I am sooooo sorry about that I'm just not good with that stuff and I am using the spell check and stuff but apparently some words are misspelled but I hope that you can look past that and enjoy the story. So here is chapter 2.**

Korra didn't sleep well that night nightmares forced her to relive the incident again and again but with a different outcome. Eventually she gave up on sleep seeing no point in torturing herself further. She opened her satchel bulling out a can of beans she bent some water to open the can pouring the contents into a pot on a small fire pit. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit a small cooking fire stirring the beans with a stick. Something small and warm nudged her side she looked down to see a small furry red animal.

"Hello little guy" she coed at the small animal petting it. "You're a…. a um… a uh…"

"A fire ferret." Mako said chuckling from behind her.

"I knew that" she said confidently.

"Ya ok". He chuckled sitting beside her.

"Can't sleep either"? She asked stirring the beans.

"I usually get up early to start breakfast."

"Well I figured I've gotta pay you back somehow". They sat in silence for a while the only sound being the bubble of the beans and the light fall of rain on the roof of the ramshackle home.

"If you don't mind me asking" mako broke the silence. "How did you end up… well homeless."

"Well I was twelve when we moved from the South Pole to the city we weren't rich but all our needs were met. One day about a week from my thirteenth birthday my mother and father went out for diner I waited and waited but they didn't come home. I eventually decided that I should contact the police… there were already cops and paramedics at the crash when I came to it down the street… there was almost nothing left the only way they could be identified was my mom's ring and my dad's hat." Small tears began to trickle down her cheeks which she swiftly whipped away.

"I'm sorry my parents were mugged and killed he just killed my father but my mom… well maybe now you understand why I was more inclined to help you than most." One of the other boys began to wake up. He sat up and stared at mako and korra.

"Who's the broad" he asked.

"She's…"

"The one who brought and made breakfast." Korra interjected obviously annoyed by the other boys tone. The other boy whose name she later found out to be shin woke up the seemingly youngest in the group Bolin. They all gathered around the fire and ate in silence. It was actually the first time korra had eaten breakfast with another human in a long time in fact it was the first time she had eaten breakfast in a long time. She stared at mako the one who saved her and made her feel safe and wondered why she had trusted him so easily why she wasn't more apprehensive of his offer to stay in the shanty house. No matter what it was she would find a way to repay him somehow…

**So I'm thinking if this gets 30 reviews ill update again shouldn't be 2 hard 4 u guys. Again thanks 4 the support and I apologize again 4 my spelling and grammar**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may redo this from scratch cuz I feel like they wouldn't react this way in the current situation and I don't know how to make it feel real so I may take the whole rape thing out and do something else I don't know but I feel like I can't make that element work since I don't know anyone who has been put in that situation I feel I can't do it justice and I don't want to offend anyone who was put through this or knows anyone who was and I again apologize for my grammar and spelling and I don't know how to get a beta and I'm using an email linked to my school website so all the PMs get flagged as spam and I don't know how to fix that again sorry about that and if I offended anyone I am deeply sorry. So expect the new version sometime next week I'm gonna work really hard and make it better next time again sorry for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys the first chapter of my revised version of this story is up and it's called cursed check it out same basic story but changed with no rape sorry if I offended any one.**


End file.
